Ask the micronations
by Ita-chan5
Summary: The micronations are now receiving letters! Ask anything! nothing is off limits! T just to be safe, and because I'm paranoid! xD
1. Intro

Welcome to ask the micronations! I'm Ita-chan!

* * *

List of Micronations:

Ladonia - Felix

KugelMugel- Lukas

Seborga- Marcello

Sealand- Peter

Wy- Charlotte / Charlie

Hutt river- Oliver

Molossia- Cory

Niko Niko- Hikaru

* * *

Paring list:

Ladoniax KugelMugel

Wyx TRNC

Sealndx Latvia

Molossiax Hutt River

Seborgax Madrid ((Because I can!))

Niko niko is forever alone TT_TT

* * *

Please ask! Nothing is off limits! ;)


	2. Question1

Yay first questions!

* * *

From Homestuckfanfics

My question is for Marcello:

How do you hang from trees so easily?

Marcello: Huh? trees? well I lock my legs over the branch and swing down!~ I do tend to get stuck though...

Ita-chan : Thanks for your question!~


	3. Question2

Marcello! Buddy! Question:

Why are you soooooooo adorable?

Marcello: *dramatically flips hair* It's a gift!~

Charlie: *rolls eyes* Thanks for your question mate!

Ita-chan: Yea thanks a bunch! here you go *hands cookie*


	4. Question3

This is a good idea.

Okay, my question.  
Cory, what would you do if Peter entered your land illegally?

Cory- I would sic my dog on him. He may be cute but he's Ferocious.

Oliver- Thanks so much for your question mate! ^^

Ita-chan - Here's a cookie for you! *hands internet cookie*


	5. Question4

Okay, be prepared for more than one question..  
Sealand: England once mentioned that you like to watch anime. What are your top three?  
Seborga: Does it ever bother you that people forget you're one of the fratelli Italia too...?  
Wy: Who's your favorite artist?  
Kugelmugel: Are you a PruAus lovechild...?! D:

Peter- Oh anime? top three huh... Well, 3 would be attack on titan, 2 is FMA: brotherhood, and #1 is Pokemon.

Marcello- Yes, yes it does... *sits in emo corner*

Charlie- My favorite artist? Umm... I really like Leonardo Da vinci ... My prince is a good artist too though.. this is hard T_T

Lukas- Nein, my Mutti is Switzerland...

Ita-chan thanks for the questions!~ Cookie for you *hands cookie*


	6. Question5

To Sea-Kun  
1) I dont know why England wont accept you as a country cuz i do  
2) Why dont you live with England? Why Su-san and Finny?

Peter- Y-you do? THANK YOU! *glomps*

Everyone else- WHAT ABOUT US?!

Ita-chan- *facepalm*

Peter- *reads next questions* I don't live with England because he is a giant JERK FACE! I live with Papa Sweden because he bought me off e-bay and he takes good care of me and Felix, and Mama Finland is his wife! ^^

Ita-chan - It's Felix and I.

Peter- *rolls eyes* whatever

Ita-chan- anyway Thanks for the questions *hands cookie*


	7. Question6

To Molossia what was it like to be conquered by a bunch of internet critics for laughs?

Cory- -.-#

Oliver- *pats back* There, There ^^;


	8. Question7

Ita-chan: GUYS HIKARI IS BACK!

Hikaru: You have a nice name...

To Molossia sorry to bring that up it must had been weird also why is it that your with war with Prussia when he is no longer a nation?

Cory- Yes, it was weird...

Oliver- Yea, took me awhile to get him calmed down...

Lukas- *reads the rest of question* You war with Onkel Gilbert?

Cory- Yea, and to answer your question, it's the principal of the thing, he's awesome, i'm awesome, there can only be so much awesome in the world.


	9. Question8

I know already asked a question but i have more.  
Can i ask Latvia something? If so here you go  
1)Why do you love Sea so much?  
And 2 more for sealand  
2)Whats it like living under Sves glare  
3)and how does it feel being bought off ebay

Peter- What? Ravis is here?

Ita-chan- Maaaaayyyybbbbee ...

Peter- wear is he!?

Ita-chan - fine hes in the closet...

Cory and Marcello- ha, in the closet...

Peter- *runs to closet and opens it* RAVIS! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!

Ravis- some crazy lady kidnapped me...

Peter- *glares at admin*

Marcello- wait if you have Ravis, dose that mean you have Diego and Adem too?

Ita-chan - *nods* there in the closet too...

Marcello- *runs to the closet* Diego?

Diego- Marcy? Where are we?

Marcello- we are at ita-chan's house...

Diego- oh...

Adem- *walks over to Charlotte and sits down*

Cory- Da fuqs wrong with you Ita?!

Ita-chan -nothing... KAY BACK QUESTIONS!

Ravis- why do i love Peter? Well he made me happy And smile when Mr. Russia hurt me, and he truly

loves me...*blush*

Peter-O/O

Marcello, oliver, diego, and ita-chan- awwwwwwwww!~

Cory, Charlie, and Felix- whatever...

Lukas, adem, and Hikaru- *pokerface*

Ita-chan -NEXT QUESTION!

Peter and Felix- what glare?

Peter- I was super happy! I finally had a family and wasn't alone all the time any more...

Ita-chan - Well since the countries are out of the closet i guess you can ask them questions too! ^^

Diego- i'm not a country...

Hikaru- Arigatō For your question... *bows*

Ps. If you want you can ask me some questions Too!


	10. Question9

Great story so far. Here's my question:  
Hutt River, how do you feel about the intelligence of the other micronations, and the intelligence of Australia?

Oliver- The others intelligence? Well, Lukas and Feliks are pretty smart... Charlotte is very... creative...

Charlie- Creative?

Oliver- Peter is ... well... he's Peter...so, yea... heh. Marcello is, contrary to popular belief, actually very intelligent...

Marcello- Yay!~ ^^

Oliver- and Cory is, pretty smart too...

Cory- Pretty smart? Whats that sposed' to mean?

Oliver- Nothing love!~ *kisses cheek*

Cory- *blush* o-oh, okay.

Ita-chan- *takes picture and pulls out phone* Note to self, send Hungary new picture.

Oliver- Jett? Well, he is my brother, but he's an idiot... sorry Jett. ^^;


	11. AN

HI!~

So, BIG NEWS!

It seems that this story is breaking a rule soooooo, now, if you want to ask a question you need to pm me m'kay?

also on all the previous questions I have erased the names of the people who asked them so I hope you don't mind! ^^;

Ita-chan~


	12. Question 10

Thanks for using my Question. I also have another one.  
Sealand and Wy, do you guy like to play pranks on the older micronations, if so, what were some of the pranks you've pulled? Also, how do you guys feel about not being in the dictionary?

Charlie: no... I don't...

Peter: Nether do I mostly because Feliks with tell papa if i do...

Charlie: It is kind of sad were not in the dictionary...

Ita-chan: Don't worry I'm not in the dictionary ether! ^^


	13. Question 11

To KugelMugel: YOU'RE ADOPTED! ...How does this make you feel? *Grabs white lab coat and clipboard *  
To Marcello: Don't worry, I remember that you're one of the fratelli Italia. And you beat Veneziano on my list of favorites too! Speaking of which, how do you guys get along? And with that pezzo cauldo di culo 'Italia Romano' as well.  
To Landonia: WHY YOU SO GINGER...?!

Lukas: Actually, Male nations can get pregnant to represent the female population, so I'm biologically related to both of them.

Marcello: You do?! *glomp* Thank you! Feli and I get along great!

Peter: *reads rest of question* Marcello, what does pezzo cauldo di culo mean?

Ita-chan- heh...

Marcello: *blush* W-what! Nothing peter! It. Means. NOTHING! a-and to answer your question Lovi is really nice and he took good care of me when I was a chibi!~ I love both of mio fratelli!~

Diego- By the way, I think My brother would agree on the pezzo cauldo di culo thing!~

Ita-chan: I agree too!~

Marcello:*blush* GUYS!

* * *

A/N

If you want to ask a question PM me or ask me here- ita-chan5 . deviantart . com -Just take out the spaces!~


	14. Question12

Here's my question:  
Landonia, I know your favorite pokemon is Stunfisk, but what are the rest of you micronation's favorite pokemon.

Lukas- Smeargle...

Peter- Wingull!

Marcello- Roserade!~

Charlie- Shaymin (land and sky forme)

Oliver-Minccino~

Cory- Lilipup *blush*

Peter and Feliks- lame

Oliver and Marcello- Awwww!~

Hikaru- Torchic

Ita-chan- Mine is Gothitelle!~

Diego- Tirtouga

Ravis- Plusle and Minun

Adem- Pokemon is illegal in my country...

Ita-chan- Damn...


	15. Question13

Kugelmugel, what do you think is your favorite place to be while painting?

Lukas- In my Vati's Piano room, i can feel the Creativeness flowing though me, especially with he is playing. i love to hear him play, it is art...

Ita-chan- THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTION!~ XD


	16. Question 14

Another letter thingie! :D  
To Kugelmugel: Pfft! Of course I know of mpreg, you peasant...!  
I HEARBY ACCUSE YOU OF BEING PRUSSIA'S BUTT-BABY! .  
BTW your albino mom is hot like Marcello's fratellone. ;P  
To Marcello: MWAHAHAHA! Ciao, gorgeous! ;) It's nice that you have good relationships with your fratelli, but nothing's perfect. Care to tell us what they do to rub you the wrong way sometimes...?  
To Wy and Hutt River: Do you know Bumbunga? *Snickers*  
To Sealand: England is trying to kill a friend of mine after they licked his eyebrows to see if they tasted like tea. Any advice?  
And finally, I have included with this message an amazing photo of Spain's glorious tooshie for you to drool over. Enjoy! XD

-NEPS

Ita-chan - YAY MPREG!

Lukas- Gilbert is my Onkel Not my Mutti, and why do you think he's hot?

Ita-chan- SHUT UP LUKAS! GIL IS SOOO SMOKE'N HOT! I'd tap dat.

Lukas- Whatever, I doubt you can get past Onkel Mattie's Hockey Stick...

Ita-chan- I CAN DREAM CAN'T I?! TT_TT

Marcello- Feli is kind of annoying in general sometimes. He's always like pasta this and Luddy that. Its really quite Annoying. I HATE it when Lovi is all Tsunedere and stuff. Jeez. YOU LIKE SPAIN! ADMIT IT! GAWD! D:

Oliver- Two words "Epic Fail"

Charlie- Seriously, its like "get your crap together or get out." Jeez.

Peter- Why The Heck Would you lick his eyebrows?! Anyway, uh tell him You have France on speed dial, He'll stay away from you then.

Diego- Da fuq?

Ita-chan- *snatches photo* OH MAH GAWD! THANK YOU!

Hikaru- Someone please ask me something... TT_TT


	17. Question 15

NicoNico: What does it feel like being a human then being a nation? And do you ever wish to be a nation again?  
Seborga: Were you born when you became a micronation, or when you were a country?( Age is 50 or a 1000 depending on when he was born.)  
That's all for now!

Hikaru- Well, It's not much different really. I still live with my brother Kiku. Kiku also let me become the personification of one of his cites, so I won't die as long as that City is around!~

Marcello- I was born when I was a country! I've been around for about 1000 Years now!~

Ita-chan- Damn you old...

Marcello- that wasn't very nice...

Peter- Buts its true!~

Marcello- Shut up your like 60!

Peter- TT_TT

Ita-chan- Kay that's all for now BYE!~


	18. Question 16

To KugelMugel: BECAUSE I HAVE AN ALBINO FETISH, OKAY?!  
To Marcello: What would happen if I where to find you and pull on your hair curl...? *Evil grin* Does it work like that of your fratelli? Also, why is it all bent and stuff?  
To Sealand: Damn, Lupi (The friend that I mentioned) is screwed... France still won't talk to him after the super-glue incident. XD  
To Diego: WHO THE F**K ARE YOU... ?! O.o

-NEPS

Lukas- =.=

Marcello- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! TT_TT, y-yes it works the same way, BUT O-ONLY DIEGO CAN TOUCH IT *blush* Its bent to represent the mountains around my land...

Peter- THAT WAS YOUR FRIEND? THAT WAS FLIPPING HILARIOUS! I PASSED OUT FROM LAUGHING TO HARD! XD

Diego- I represent Madrid, the capital of Spain. Antonio is my older brother. I am also Marcello's boyfriend. stay. away. from. his. curl.

Ita-chan- Wow! look guys he has a Russia Ora~

Hikaru- Bye for now. *noms on boiled egg*


	19. Question 17

To Diego: Oh! Lo siento, hombre... My bad!  
So you're one of Spain's siblings, huh? I hope you're not as crazy as some of those that I've already met... Sometimes I think that Andalusia and Seville are the only sane ones. How are Argon and Castille? Are They still arguing over who's Spain's favorite sister...? Also, how are things between you and Basque country? Are you and Spain still mad at him for his involvement with the ETA and the bombings in your airport?  
To Marcello: Oh ho! So a love of sexy Spaniards runs in the family, eh~? ;)

-NEPS

Diego- its all good, Just stay away from the curl. I don't think I'm cazy, am I?

Marcello- A bit Oblivious, but not crazy, no.

Diego- Well that's good! And si, I doubt they will ever stop. *continues reading* No comment...

Marcello- There there.

Ita-chan- Marcy, Theirs one for you too!~

Marcello- eh? *Blush* S-si, I suppose it does...

Diego- Yay~ You love me!~

Marcello- Of course I do... *kiss*

Ita-chan- Uhgg, Get a room...

Diego- *picks up Marcello while still kissing him and runs out of the room*

Ita-chan- WAIT! *calls Hungary* We have a code blue in sector 2, I repeat a code blue in sector 2!

Peter- Whats a code blue?

Ita-chan- Upupupupupu~ (( Yay, monobear! /shot ))

Oliver- I don't think you want to know...

Hikaru- Wait, code blue? I'll get my camera...

Cory- WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON?

*fades to black*


	20. Question 18

Hey! Lupi here...!  
Friend of NEPS and fanboy responsible for le super-glue incident involving France. ^_^

To NikoNiko: Okay, so I've always wanted to start a mirconation/independant nation given that my views disagree with that of my government and yada yada yada... Anyway, I've also thought that it would be really awesome to become a micronation/nation because you get to live so long and stuff yada yada yada. So I heard the rumour that Iggybrows is the reincarnation of King Arthur, since the King Artie was already long dead before England became an actual country... If I gave my plans for a mirconation to a successor on my death bed, do you think that it's possible that I could get reincarnated as a micronation/nation when I die? I ask in the name of science.

To Kugelmugel: Yeah, I'm with NEPS on you being Prussia's butt-baby... I SHALL PROVE IT! /And don't give me that 'recessive genes' bull-honky about your colouring!/ .

To Molossia: Does it bother you that America is a war criminal...? Are you scared of him?

To Sealand: Do your eyebrows taste like tea too? Or like seagull poop...? I'm not going to lick them if they taste like seagull poop... .

To Wy and Hutt River: Hey fellow aussies! I have enclosed some ozemite with the letter and am sending you some awesome air high-fives for being awesomely aussie...! :D Have you guys ever used drop bears to terrify the other micronations? P.S. Tony Abbott sucks!

To Seaborga and Madrid: *Fan squee* I NEED a pairing name for you two!

To Landonia: ...Have you ever walked in on Sweden and Finland doing the horizontal folk dance?

To Ita-cahn5: Thanks for the code blue material that I got from Hungary! ^_^

Hikaru- I believe there might be a chance, yes. If it does happen though, you will be reincarnated into that family *points at the Aussies int the room* Do you really want that?

Said Aussies- HEY!

Lukas- Lets face it. If I were a Pruaus Love child, I would be Austria's Butt-baby. And what do you mean 'coloring' I'm not albino, And technically for to be albinism being passed down by genes both parents have to be albino.

Ita-chan- BURN! (( Don't get in the way of my ships *cocks gun* /shot ))

Cory- My dad is a war criminal? SWEET!

Peter- How the heck would I know? I can't lick my eyebrows. And why din't you ask if Charlie and Oliver's tasted like Koala or Kangaroo?

Charlie- Hey there mate!~ Sweet I love this stuff!

Oliver- Me too!

Ita-chan- GAH! GET IT AWAY! *HISS* *HISS* IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US! *is american*

Charlie- Ooooooohhh kayyy... DROP BEARS ARE TERRIFYING!

Oliver- I think there cute...

Marcello- Yay~ I like paring names, like Dennor and Gerita. Oh and Prucan! but Spamano is my OTP!~

Diego- da fuq?

Feliks- Hell. No. *shudder* ((DIS QUESTION OMG LMFAO! ))

Ita-chan- Your welcome!~ Tis' quite sexy non? Upupupupu~ ((Again with the monobear laugh?))

Diego- Of course its sexy, it has Marcy in it...

Marcello- *blush*

Ita-chan- Do I need to call another code blue guys?

Marcello- N-NO!

Hikaru- Val-sama, we have a code purple taking place in sector 3...

Ita-chan- REALLY?! Get your camera Karu-chan. Time to set sail...

Hikaru- Yes, Val-sama.

Everyone else ((but strangely not Cory and Oliver *eyebrow wiggle*))- *facepalm*

*Ita-chan and Hikaru run off and it fades to black*


	21. Question 19

NEPS: XD at Lupi taking the piss out of nearly everyone.  
Sorry about my letter guests BTW, they wanted to say hi...  
Adrien: Oh, wow! I Seborga and Madrid as males...?! :D  
Daniel: Since our Kugelmugel looks like a boy, does yours look like a girl...?  
Nicolai: If any of you try to steal big sister's love from me, /I WILL END YOU!/ *Evil Aura* .  
Yure: Brother! Please calm down...! ^^" It's nice meeting you all by the way. *Waves*  
Noah: Hallo! A male Sealand...? Do wear sailor dresses like our Sealand-chan?  
Chung: Can I interest any of you in buying some Yuri DVDs? *Smiles*  
Daniel: Any new material...? :D  
Chung: Nope.  
Daniel: Awww... D:  
NEPS: If you haven't guessed by now, they're nyotalian... Sheesh, I let them have one ask blog and now they think they own my WiFi connection! Anyway, please accept the enclosed drop bear named Cuddles as a token of my apology for their stupidity. And don't worry, he only attacks people who aren't awesome! ^_^ Bye.

((Nicolai is Belarus, Yure is Ukraine, Adrien is Belgium, Daniel is Hungary, Noah is Liechtenstein and Chung is Taiwan. ))

Marcello- Who are you? You look like Bella...

Ita-chan- OMG! NYOTAILIANS! I LOVE YOU DANIEL!

Diego- Hola, My name is Diego!~

Marcello- Ciao, I'm Marcello.

Lukas- I don't look like a girl do I Felix?

Felix- Uhhh... well...

Marcello- Si, you look like a girl. Sorry bro.

Oliver-I don't need Your sister, I have Cory. :P

Diego- and I have Marcy!~ :D

Everyone- Hi Person that looks like Ukraine mixed with Russia.

Peter- Hi!~ I wear a sailor suit when I'm on my fort, But It's too cold for that at papa's house~

Ita-chan- I'll take two please!~ Elizabeta is going to love this~

Hikaru- How much For one? I think Oniisan might want one too.

Ita-chan- OMG SO FLUFFY! Karu-chan look!~

Hikaru- It is quite cute val-sama...

Oliver- Can I hold him? *Cuddles looks at him and jumps in his arms* I think he likes me!~

Ita-chan- Looks like we have a new friend!~

Hikaru- Hai~


	22. Question 20

Ita: Chill! The only thing that can really interfere with a ship is an overlap in timing... But there's no need to listen to me, I also believe that Canada is Frussian offspring. ^_^  
Kugelmugel: Of course I'm not calling you an albino! Both parents would need to be albino to achieve that, or a genetic abnormality. But the lack of pigment in your suggests a closer relation than uncle.  
To Molossia:...Did America drop you on your head when you were a chibi? .  
To Sealand: Ha! FOOL! /I already know that all Aussie eyebrows taste like ozemite...!/  
To Seborga and Madrid: How about Madorga for a shipping name?

Ita-chan- *walks off and mumbles something about ship wreckers*

Cory- jeez, shes such a drama queen...

Lukas- *flips table* PRUAUS IS NOT ART!

Cory- I don't think so... did he Peter?

Peter- Uhh... Yea he did...

Cory- Damn, My dad is such a dumb ass...

Peter- ... =_=

Ita-chan- *magically reappears from wherever she was* I wonder what Oklahoman eye brows taste like...

Peter- YOU TOO! JESUS I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM EYE BROW LICKING FREAKS!

Marcello- hmm... Sounds good!~

Diego- I'm so confused TT_TT

Hikaru- *writes down name* It is now in the shipping log~


	23. Question 21

NEPS: XD Hey Sealand, at least Lupi didn't tell you what England's eyebrows REALLY taste like...!  
Nicolai: *Shudders* Blehk...! /Don't remind me!/  
Adrien: Of course I look like Bella, only sexier...! ;) She is my female self after all.  
Daniel: Okaaayy... Uh, I love you in a totally plutonic way too. ^^"  
Chung: $5 each, or 3 for $10. BTW, Sakura captured some Swisstria in her latest footage...~ *Waves around NyoSwisstria DVD*  
Daniel: Man, Anneliese is going to be pissed at you guys when she finds out...  
Yure: Maybe we should not be selling pornographic material of someone without their knowledge, da? ^^"  
Noah: *Confused* Why...? What DO England's eyebrows really taste like?  
NEPS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Whispers* ...France's saliva!

Peter- O.O Wat?

Marcello- really? That's cool!~

Ita-chan- Pfft, Of course!~ I'm not attracted to men at all actually!~

Hikaru- here *hands 515.95 yen*

Ita-chan- WHA?! REALLY?! GIVE ME GIVE ME! *troughs 10 dollars at you* *hears what you whispered* so France was... *blush* OMG FRUK!

Peter- huh?

Ita-chan- now I have a question for you guys. What are my friends here like in your world, and is there a boy me?


	24. Question 22

Here's my question:  
Hutt River, are you the lovechild of some UKAus fanfiction or something? Also, why do you have that Band-Aid on your cheek?

Oliver- I don't think so... is that Oz with iggy brows? If so then no... THe band-aid covers up a scar that my Bilby give me ^^;


End file.
